legend of danger (2019 April Fool's Day Special)
by Rytex
Summary: link trys to get a horse for his frend timm but ten evil happen. Written for April Fool's Day, 2019.


one day while the sun was high in teh sky Link was riding on epoma around hyrul feld/ Link was truing to find a nother horse for his frend Timm. Tim had been links frind since link was a kid and timm was a korok just like lonk, but he wasnt a grown up korok so tim still loked like a kid. Hyrule feld was nice today. the pants were smiling, the grass was gren an dteh sky was very blue.

olive a sudun, link saw huge pill of smocke flying up from korok forest so he had to go there fast as epona could go. On teh way, llink made epona do backflips becus he is badass and backflips make epona go faster. Limk ride eoona into the korok force fast lik sonic hejhog because tim and the otehr koroks was in trouble there

when link got into te korok forest, everthing was fire! when link saw everything fire, he backflipped off epona and landed and stared runing to where tims house was beacaus tim needed him

"ill save u tim!" link yelped as he charged into tims house, pulling out his 2 swords (he got trhmaster sord and the skyward sword in this story) and perparing fo tight

link help me!" said Tim who was busy attaxing the fire wiht his battleax

Link saw taht Tim was winiing teh fright but tim was hsi friend so he got there fast and started hitting fire with his swords

"how is everyting fire?" linjk asked as eh spun attacked a fire

"i dont kow!" tim muttered loudly

then linj saw taht fire was wonning so he grabed tim and teh 2 of rhem ran out of timms house bfoor it burned down

"tanks fo teh hlep, link!" tim said before he ran at another fire wih his battleax and started hitting fire wit battleax

but link frowned. This fire didn't start on is one. Somebody had to sart it.

Somebody like a boss!

And sur enuf, the boss came walking out of the flame, and it was firing all teh korok forest around them.

"tim watch out!" link said loudly but it was 2 late. teh boss fired tim were tim stood and started lauhing loudly as tim was blowed to smitheroons

"hhahahaha stupid korok on fire!" it said as it kept shotting fire at other things and oher koroks

"no, you fired my frend!" l;ink said madly, grabing his two swors and runing at the boss the boss loked at link and saw link carrying the Mister Sword and said "noo it cannot be!" but before the boss could say anything else link stabed him throuh teh hert.

The boss whispered painly as it stared to die, but nbefoe it dead, it explodd into heart. linl piced up the hear and took it over to tim who was still fired, and gave him teh hert so tim wasn't out of hearts.

'Tahnks for save me, link!" tim said nicely

"I shud have gotten u horse," link said sadly "ten you woul not be dead"

"not so fast link!" came an evil voice

tim gasped but link piced up his 2 swords and stared at the flame around tehm, where an evil man was walking out.

"it's you!" link said, pointing at the evil man.

"hahahaha yes it is me," teh evil man said, laughing evilly

he had red hair, his skin was dark, his eyes were yello, and he lokked like gandalf from teh final boss

"ganndorf!" tim said before hittingg andor with battleax, but gandprf saw it coming and shot him with his shotgun.

"ow!" tim shooted"before he dead and fell over

"nooo!" link said before attacing gandord with his to swords. "im going to kill u and tehn u will be dead!"

"not if you dead firts!" ganondorf said shoting link with shotgun before pulling out rocket luncher "take this!"

link front-flipedover teh rocket and kept going befor he started slasing gandof with teh swords as hard as he can

ganndorf shot anothe rrocket at link, but link doged it and kept hirting him swith swords

'htis is impossible!" ganodnorf shouted angrily! "but how!?

"Tis for tim!" lonk shouted, stabbing him right in teh heart.

ganon screemed and fell over dead

"you are dead and i killed u!" link said to gannons body before hitting it with his swords a couple more tims (geddit?)

with ganondorf dead, link left teh korok forrest sad but happy at the same time tim was dead but he had distroyed gandorf for good.

"NOT SO FAST LINK!" shouted a voice behind him.

It was princess zorldo!"

_to be continued…?_

* * *

**Happy April Fools Day, everyone.**


End file.
